


Hellish Heaven & Heavenly Hell

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AH YES, Angst and Porn, Biting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Graphic Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, If you can call it that way?, It was important lol, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possibility of Teenage Pregnancy is Mentioned, Revaoi, Rough Kissing, So many possibilities with their relationship dynamics, Stress Relief, This is only one of them, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, and I just HAD to put Specter at the end, blowjob, but I think that's because I see them as a very hot couple?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: They both started this relationship which was so wrong but felt so right of their own free will. They both are two sides of the same coin called "Sinful Pleasure". They both ascend to Heaven and fall into Hell. They both consider themselves the worst sinners and the happiest beings in the world.They are, she, Blue Angel, and he, Revolver, who was nicknamed Demon by her.





	Hellish Heaven & Heavenly Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently found a strange appeal to this ship. I don't know why, maybe because of the whole Angel + Demon symbolism with their characters. That's actually one of the most ancient tropes in romance fiction you know? Besides, I have a certain thing for their color schemes, blue and red, reminds me about one of my other favorite ship lmao. But this one is waaay hotter, though, probably, at this moment this ship might be probably considered crack or even worse if we take into account what did Revolver do to Blue Angel in canon. But I can still dream anyway, right? Right??

She sighed and looked up at a clock hanging on the wall. It's not like the time mattered for her here, in LINK VRAINS, but every movement of the hand of the clock, each new passing second were adding to her loneliness. And Blue Angel hated loneliness the most. Even here, on her very private server.

Finally a silent click was heard and a figure appeared from the pillar of light. Blue Angel's heart beat quicker at the sight of the person, and yet she couldn't help but frown and puff her cheeks, like a capricious child.

"What took you so long?"

Clapping of heels was echoing throughout the entire room as Revolver approached the girl.

"Was busy," Hanoi's leader set on bed next to her and smirked. "Were you bored, Angel?"

She frowned even worse.

Of course she was! The very reason why she, LINK VRAINS's most popular and glorious idol Blue Angel, opened this private server was because she wanted to escape her boredom at least somehow.

"You should know the answer rather well, Demon," she moved closer to him and put her hand on his crotch, rubbing carefully.

Revolver bit his lower lip. In that gentle stroking he could feel all her thirst and hunger, that's true. And yet, after watching Blue Angel from afar and eventually learning that she opened a private server for her most enthusiastic and heated fans he could not just sit still anymore. He knew very well that Blue Angel opened this server for the purpose of "getting to know better" her fans. Those of them who happened to win LINK VRAINS's idol's affections were getting special invitations to join her in private server to have more fun.

Right, " _fun_ ".

"But I'm not going to dwell on this," Blue Angel shrugged and smiled briefly as she felt a certain hardness through his pants. "After all, you're tired and tense. Just let me help you to relax, okay?"

She got off the bed and moved in between his legs, kneeling and undoing his zipper. Revolver huffed quietly and choose to look away as he felt a certain honed skill in every motion of her beautiful slender fingers.

"What's wrong?" the girl's eyes were practically glued to his cock as she cupped it more and then took it out of his underwear. "It's your fault that I've became so lonely here."

He clicked his tongue. Those words of hers distracted him even from the feeling of her fingertips poking the tip of his cock.

Though it was the truth. He was the one who hacked into this server and disabled the possibility of Blue Angel to invite anyone else here. And yeah, Revolver made it so he could be the only one with full access here.

"At least you're not a full-fledged prostitute anymore," he gasped as her fingers wrapped around the head of his cock. "You belong only to me, Angel."

"Oooh?" she purred and smirked as she started to pump him to even more of the hardness. "My Demon is that possessive, huh?"

He bit his lip more, having even felt a light aftertaste of blood. Revolver took a moment and looked down at Blue Angel's face. And his suspicions were confirmed, as usual. The girl's expression was so unperturbed and tranquil as if she wasn't playing with a stranger's dick but rather doing something casual, for example, washing her hands. But that _was_ partially what she was doing as her hand was becoming more and more wet cause of his leaking pre-cum.

"Angel..." he whispered, looking at her eerily serene face.

"Yes?" she looked up at him, smiling so innocently as if nothing was going on at the moment, as if her small tongue wasn't sliding at the head of his cock.

This was something which was causing even Revolver's, the Knight of Hanoi's leader and ruthless internet terrorist's heart to grow cold. 

When he first approached Blue Angel he had been fully expecting to get a different reaction from her. Sure, she was "entertaining" many different people and ready to comply to any of their wishes, but such a sudden intrusion from a mysterious hacker who basically took full control over her little pastime and forced her into obedience... wouldn't it have been logical if she felt at least _a bit_ of qualm? Can you possibly imagine that it _was not_ what happened? Instead Blue Angel only smiled and beckoned him to her.

" _Well then, Intruder-san, come here?_ " she laid down on the big bed that resembled a fluffy white cloud and spread her legs wide in anticipation.

And what about Revolver back then?

" _Oh... shit..!_ " he thought and didn't miss the opportunity, having seized the voluptuous body.

"Is this the seventh time we meet..?" Revolver asked as he grimaced a bit when Blue Angel's wet tongue licked the back of his shaft.

"I dunno. I though it was the eighth," she swirled her tongue firmly around the tip.

"I-Is that so?" he moaned at the piquant feeling and closed his eyes.

The seventh or the eighth... It honestly didn't matter. The only thing Revolver knew that he became dangerously used to it.

"Ah..." he wanted to say something else but as he opened his eyes and noticed Blue Angel's lewd expression he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh!" she gasped as her idol's outfit disappeared, leaving her now fully bare and wearing only her choker and thigh-high stocking. "My!" she giggled. "Hacked into my clothing files again, huh? I could have still undressed myself though."

"Heh, not so interesting," Revolver smirked, greedily staring at her body and feeling guilty excitement building up more.

"How aggressive of you... but I like it," Blue Angel winked at him playfully. "I like this aspect of you the most, Demon."

Yes, she kept on calling Revolver "Demon" not only because the avatar's appearance gave off strong demonic vibes but also because of the fiery ardor the said guy always possessed.

"But you know," she puffed her cheeks again, but jokingly this time, "It's kinda unfair that unlike me you're always fully dressed."

"Is there a point of me being naked?" Revolver shrugged. "The only thing that should matter to you is my manhood and it's already right in front of you."

"It is," Blue Angel giggled and rubbed the said manhood with both of her hands, stroking it and smearing the pre-cum along the entire length. "Ah... So hot and throbbing... Can Blue Angel blow you, Demon-sama?"

"Blue Angel is given the permission," Revolver chuckled. "But, one condition. Use your breasts too."

"Ooh," she smirked. "So you like my boobs that badly? But sure, Blue Angel will comply to any of your wishes."

Suddenly, something painfully pricked Revolver again as the girl indeed groped her breasts and took his wet with the pre-ejaculate dick in between them. Blue Angel leant forward and pushed her boobs together, enveloping the cock. She made gentle movements up and down with Revolver's cock nuzzled tightly in her cleavage. He moaned, but then Blue Angel made it feel even better as she licked the head of his cock and wrapped her soft lips around it. Revolver threw his head back, his another loud groan reverberated in his throat as Blue Angel started bobbing her head up and down the length, having entered into a perfect rhythm with her boobs' frictions. Her mouth was wet and hot and Revolver felt like his mind started falling into madness. He was moaning and panting, but Blue Angel only glanced up at him and, having briefly smiled, picked up her pace, taking him in deeper.

"A-ah... G-good..." Revolver managed to whisper somehow as Blue Angel was jerking him off even wilder with her breasts and hollowing her cheeks while swiftly bobbing her head.

This warm coil tightening in his abdomen, this crazy heat spreading throughout his entire body starting from his fingertips and down to his toes, this blissful dizziness inside his head and lack of any unneeded thoughts... it truly felt like Heaven to Revolver.

But suddenly he gasped as he felt his body temperature increasing more and the tight coil in his abdomen almost crushing his innards. He hissed and grabbed Blue Angel's head with both of his hands and started impaling her even more on his cock, he was now outrightly fucking her in her mouth.

" _Crap..! I-I think I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming..!_ " he thought as the girl's nose was touching his pubes and she herself started gagging.

And then his entire world exploded like pure white supernova. Revolver's hips lift up abruptly, he came hard as his dick was buried deep down Blue Angel's throat. The girl flinched but kept on swallowing all of the hot stuff which was rushing down her throat until Revolver was done.

Blue Angel let his softening cock out of her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. There sure was a lot of saliva dripping down her chin.

"So..?" she asked as she was trying to catch her breath, her face flushed brightly red. "Did it feel good?"

As if a hard rock hit Revolver on the back of his head. His consciousness returned and he vividly realized what he had done as he looked at Blue Angel running her tongue over her swollen red lips and her eyes clouded with lust.

"I..." he looked to the side. "It did."

It happened once again. Revolver's conscience burned him mercilessly, reminding about how wrong was all of this. His morals, yes, even despite being a leader of terroristic organization he still had some, were screaming, scolding him.

Even though all of it, LINK VRAINS itself, this private server made to resemble the garden of Eden, this boudoir looking like a small piece of Heaven with dim illumination, all of it, even both Revolver and Blue Angel were just virtual avatars, and yet...

"I hate this..." Revolver turned away from Blue Angel when she sat next to him on the bed again.

The girl shuddered and, having tilted her head, whispered.

"Why..?"

Indeed. Why? A good question.

"We have done this so many times already," Revolver was still not ready to face her. "Both of us seem to enjoy it. But... do we really? Why are we doing this?"

Blue Angel lowered her head.

These questions were so logical, but yet she hated to actually look for answers.

"Maybe..." she whispered. "Maybe it's because we enjoy this? Because it feels so right?"

Revolver chuckled bitterly and clenched his fists, gripping sheets.

"Right?" he took a moment to come into terms with his thoughts and feelings and then turned to face Blue Angel, looking right into her eyes. "How right is that to expose yourself to such a filth here, even if it's all just virtual? What does the human beneath this surreal avatar of yours think? Are they okay with this?"

Blue Angel too, kept looking into his eyes. Completely yellow, demonic, soulless and unreadable... she couldn't guess why would this guy suddenly discussing like this. And this inability to understand made her heart squeeze as if it was caught in clutches.

"I have," she bit her lips, "my own reasons to do this. You may call it "relieving stress". Let's just say my existence in real life is not as funny as here, in virtuality."

And this wasn't a lie. A girl under Blue Angel's guise had been in stress for a long time. No, it wasn't simply a stress. It was severe, chronic depression.

"I..." Blue Angel whispered as she wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself and looking to the side. "It's so lonely out there. There is actually nobody who could hold me like this."

This made Revolver flinch as he looked at the curvy snow-white body in front of him. So angelic, so delicate this girl looked like now... so fragile and miserable she seemed.

"What about your friends? Or family?"

The girl chuckled sadly.

"I have no friends. And the only family member is never around, he doesn't care about me."

Revolver's heart as if was stabbed with a dagger and now bleeding.

There was no mistake. Whoever was hiding under Blue Angel's mask _was_ utterly and deeply lonely.

"Only here..." she kept staring into space with blank, doll-like eyes. "Only here I can find at least some solace. Even if it's not real. Whether it's dueling, receiving cheers from my fans or being fucked by lots of people I feel at least a little better. I, uh..." she blushed brightly. "Speaking of sex, It's only here I am such a slut, in reality I've never even kissed."

"So... you consider yourself to be a slut?"

"Well, I sure enjoy cocks," Blue Angel shrugged. "I love touching them, rubbing them, licking, sucking, being penetrated by them, feeling them cumming. Whenever I'm being fucked, my mind falls into oblivion. No thoughts, no sadness, no loneliness... only me exchanging body heat with somebody and being connected with them at least in this way. I would not dare doing something like this in real world. If I had tried, my life would have become even more of a Hell it already is. Only here I'm, a bad girl, allowed into Heaven, whereas in reality I'm, a pure maid, is doomed to suffer."

"Oh..."

Revolver averted his eyes. Many unknown but confusing feelings grew inside him. 

"But you know," suddenly, Blue Angel's voice became just as cheerful as it has usually been. "Due to the fact that you've disabled the access to everyone else but yourself and I can have sex only with you... I think this makes me less of a slut? I'm not a slut if I sleep with only one man, right? If that's so then... thank you very much?"

He couldn't believe his own ears.

Revolver looked into Blue Angel's eyes again, but there was absolutely no indication of her being not serious or insincere.

Her eyes were literally _smiling_ at him...

"Angel..."

...and that made him feel the most pathetic animal in the universe.

" _Fuck. What are you thanking me for..?!_ "

Revolver's fists clenched so much that it was painful.

"But you're fucking with a person you know nothing about. _Absolutely_ nothing about. I could be practically anyone. What if I'm an old geezer or a girl, for example?"

"You're too passionate for an old geezer," Blue Angel giggled. "And I have nothing against being with girls too."

"Even so, you don't know anything about me! Neither my real appearance, nor my social status, hell, not even my true name!"

"And... that's exactly what I find fascinating in VR. Because we don't know each other outside of it we wouldn't judge each other. We can be whoever we want and do whatever we want without actually being guilty."

Words stuck in Revolver's throat. This was all the truth. And this was too much for him to handle.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, Demon," Blue Angel's gaze, it was so sharp that it literally pierced him right through. "But aren't you a little of a hypocrite yourself? You try to portray how much you dislike everything virtual through your demeanor and yet you keep coming to me, a virtual girl, for virtual sex. If you're so against internet why do you keep fucking me online?"

Revolver disabled the ability of his avatar to display a blush on his cheeks, but if he could his face would have been madly crimson.

Blue Angel caught him red-handed. It was all true. Even though Revolver didn't like virtual world, even more, he hated it with all of his heart and soul, but there was still something which kept forcing him coming here.

"Well," he coughed into his fist. "Let's just say I have some family problems too and I want to forget about them for a short while. That's it. That's all you need to know."

"Oh?" Blue Angel smiled and tilted her head. "Not wanting to uncover your secrets, huh?"

Revolver snorted. Of course he wouldn't have uncovered anything about Hanoi‘s activities and his leadership over it, about his goal to destroy the Cyberse or about his father's condition to some girl he knew almost nothing about. Revolver was here right now just as usual, solely for his own stress relief.

"It's okay," Blue Angel giggled as if read his thoughts. "We both know why are we here and why do we keep on doing those things. And I never expected you to open up to me more than I did to you. So I think it makes the reason why am I always the one who is naked and you are always dressed even more natural."

His inhuman, more alien-like face was unable to express much of emotions, but it still doesn't negate all the shock Revolver felt deep inside. Almost as if everything got caught into a whirlwind so furious, akin to Data Storms which he could control.

"Angel..."

"It's fine with me. Even though you're not telling me anything it's still good that you keep coming to me to relieve your stress. Blue Angel is always happy to take care of you!"

She almost sang the last words and giggled.

" _This is beneficial for both of us_ ", she thought. " _You get to forget about your problems and I get to forget about mine. Isn't this what they call Heaven?_ "

"But hey!" she chirped cheerfully. "I can see you're not fully relaxed and satisfied yet. How about doing something more?"

"More?" Revolver's mind felt another sharp prick as his body temperature slightly rised at the suggestion.

"More. More of sex," Blue Angel purred seductively as she moved closer to him and reached her arm to play with his bullet earring. "But under one simple condition," she put her hand on his mask.

"What is it?"

"If possible..." she blushed. "Could you take it off? I feel like kissing you tonight."

This caught Revolver off guard. He had never done it before, taking his mask off. He always thought it was unnecessary since all that mattered in sex was his genitals. It wouldn't mattered if they both had no faces at all, kissing was unnecessary anyway. That had been the way of Revolver's thinking, but right now...

"Sure."

Unexpectedly even for himself he slowly took off that glass case which served as his mask. His heart was beating faster too.

"Ooh!" Blue Angel's eyes widened.

"What?" Revolver got a bit confused. After all, his alien-like face looked the same even without his mask. So the girl's giggling took him aback. "Is that my receding hairline that you find so funny?"

"Oh no-no! It was sort of obvious that you would have it. It's just... you're so handsome. Can I touch you?"

Revolver eyes got wider too. His avatar's face being called "handsome" was the last thing he expected. And yet he nodded at Blue Angel's offer.

She reached her arm and carefully stroked his cheeks with her fingertips. Revolver closed his eyes. This simple brushing against his skin felt nicer than he could have imagined.

"Your skin is so smooth and hot..." Blue Angel whispered. "Feels so good."

"Your cold fingertips feel even better," he whispered back, having made her blush.

"Is that so?" she chuckle sorta awkwardly and brushed his lower lip with her thumb. "How about I make it even better, Demon?"

"I don't mind, Angel."

His eyes were still closed as he heard a chuckle and then a pair of soft lips tenderly pressing against his own. His pulse got so rapid that he could feel blood rushing in his temples.

"So..?" he heard Blue Angel's whisper as she carefully pulled away, letting some cool air in the gap between their hot swollen lips. "What do you think?"

"I think... good."

"You know," the girls's cheeks got tinted pink. "I had never really kissed anyone... not only IRL, but here, when fucked with others, too."

"Your first kiss, huh? So is mine."

" _What a shame..._ "

"O-oh, really? Then... how does it taste like to you? I think your lips are sweet, though there is a light aftertaste of mustard."

"Mustard?" Revolver couldn't hold back a chuckle. "That's a surprising. I think that your lips must be sweet too... though it's kinda confusing to tell exactly cause there's still the aftertaste of my cum."

"Hm?" Blue Angel giggled. "So you taste yourself on my lips? And how is it?"

"Honestly? It turns me on."

"Really? Then how about more of it?"

She barely finished the sentence as the tiny gap between their lips was closed again. The two were pressing against each other so tightly as if they were both terribly hungry and the taste of their lips was the most delicious treat. And they craved for that treat even more than for air as it was rapidly leaving their lungs and causing a dull pain in their ribs. There was thirst and desperation too as Blue Angel eagerly licked at Revolver's lips. And he gave her the access as her tongue quickly slipped into his mouth. He flinched for a moment but then got used to the feeling of a small silky tongue throughly exploring his own moist cavity. Blue Angel seemed to be genuinely interested in it as she tried her best not to miss an inch of his mouth, licking at it with such a pleasure as a cat who drinks milk.

That made Revolver snap out of it as he harshly grabbed Blue Angel's shoulders and pulled the confused girl away, only a thin string of saliva was still connecting their tongues.

"I don't like it when women dominate."

"Heh, alright then. Do it yourself, big boy."

Having barely heard it, Revolver gripped her shoulders more as he caught her mouth in another wet kiss. It felt pretty much like a full-blown assault as his tongue was aggressively brushing against hers, licking, suffocating her. Blue Angel whined quietly into his mouth as tears formed in the corner of her eyes and than she gasped as she was pushed down onto mattress. Not breaking the kiss Revolver got on top of her and pressed himself tight against her bare body. Blue Angel whimpered as she felt his hands cupping her boobs.

"Wha..? What are you..?" she panted as Revolver finally gave her a chance to breathe, when he pulled away to remove his gloves using his teeth.

"I'm going to use much more than just my dick this night," he replied as he squeezed her boobs once again, making her yelp.

"Your... Your hands?"

"Close," he smirked. "But not only."

Blue Angel cried out as she felt a wet touch on her nipple. Revolver abruptly leaned down and started brushing her flesh with his hot tongue.

"A-ah... It's... It's..!"

"Like it? They're are really hard, must be true then," he added more pressure as he rubbed the nipple, wetting it with saliva.

"Y-you're... ah..." she gripped the sheets as his hand cupped her other breast, squeezing it and tightening the touch even more when she was pressing up harder against him. "Saying such things... ah!"

"What things?" his face looked so smug as he was teasing her nipple with his tongue even more and pinched the other one, making Blue Angel squeak.

"Lewd things!"

"Heh, but how can I not? The very sight of your big and bouncy boobs... I wonder if they correspond to your real ones?"

"I-I can ask the same about your cock!" she puffed her cheeks. "Dummy! And stop teasing me!"

"Hmm? But aren't you enjoying it though?" he lightly bit the nipple and then took it into his mouth.

Blue Angel's eyes widened, her breathing started to labor as Revolver was sucking her breast hard and even aggressively.

"Uh... ah... t-this is..."

Her thoughts became very much blurred as Revolver moved to her other breast and, having circled the nipple with his tongue, covered it with his hot mouth. And his mouth was like the mouth of the volcano.

"D-Demo... ugh... ah, ah!" she couldn't control herself while he was mercilessly sucking her nipple and actively playing with her other breast. "Mm..."

"Feeling good?" Revolver pulled away from the nipple, having made Blue Angel shudder at the sudden chill happened because of the contrast between room's temperature and the guy's body heat.

"Ah... yeah."

"Feel like going further?" 

"Huh? What do you me... H-hey!" she blushed brightly as she wasn't expecting him to spread her legs and open her vagina so wide.

"How interesting," Revolver tilted his head as he looked at her womanhood which was brightly pink and resembled a flower. "You seem to be excited," he made her gasp as he brushed a couple of his fingers through her pussy and demonstrated some moisture. "I'd say quite a lot."

"Uh... What are you gonna do?" Blue Angel bit her lips.

"I said already, didn't I? Since you made me take off my mask, I'll use my mouth to the fullest tonight," he kneeled down on his four in front of her entrance. "Ah, overflowing... your love juice. Looks delicious."

Blue Angel squealed, the real convulsion ran through her entire body and a wave of bliss overwhelmed her from the top of her head down to her toes as a tongue violated her most private place. She grabbed the sheets so tight that her fingers hurt, but Revolver was not intending to stop licking her very core anytime soon. Every moan Blue Angel would let out only amplified his lustful thirst as he was curling his tongue against her clit, licking, sucking and even lightly biting at those swollen and drenched walls of hers.

"Ah... ngh... uh," Blue Angel feverishly shook her head as the pit of her stomach was basically on fire. "T-This is... I-I think I'm going crazy!"

Revolver ignored her words, he was too busy with her womanhood. He pushed his tongue deeper, swallowing his own saliva as it was pooling in his mouth. The girl's sweet smell, if he could guess how angels smelled then he would have probably said they smelled like this particular Angel here, this smell was making his mouth water. And oh yeah, the mix of her juices and his own saliva was totally mind-blowing, Revolver just could not get enough of it.

"Huh... ah... ow!" Blue Angel barely managed to adjust to the feeling of the tongue in her pussy when suddenly something else intruded her.

Revolver's fingers were now helping his tongue with playing. His long slim fingers were gently caressing the hidden keys of Blue Angel, having turned her into an instrument and him into musician. Every touch, every caress were turning the girl's moans into such a beautiful music which Revolver had never heard anywhere until now. And this music together with totally lewd sounds of her core's moisture were driving him crazy, so, craving for more and more of it, he kept pushing his fingers harder and deeper as his tongue was sliding faster and faster at every inch of the flesh.

"Ha... ha... ah, ah! I...!" she anchored her fingers in his hair as she felt a strong pressure rapidly building up down her belly, unexpected heat started blooming and making her head swim. "Too much..! I'm gonna..! I'm cumming!"

Blue Angel bucked her hips and cried desperately out of orgasm as her girl-cum generously squirted right onto Revolver's tongue. He eagerly accepted all of it and then pulled away, licking his lips at the savory aftertaste of her woman juice.

"My-my," he smirked, licking his fingers too. "That was a lot of it."

She didn't reply and thus made Revolver look at her. The view was astonishing: Blue Angel was completely undone, her white body was sparkling with sweat beads, her long blue hair scattered on the pillow, her big breasts were rising and falling as she was trying to catch her breath, the sheets beneath her spread legs were soaked with love juice.

"Oh shit..." Revolver murmured.

"Mm?" Blue Angel opened one eye and, having noticed the cause of his reaction, smiled slyly. "Rock hard again, eh?"

"As you can see."

"How about putting it to good use then? Like, inside me?"

Revolver shuddered, but Blue Angel had already lifted her legs and opened her pussy wide.

"Please, stick it in me," her words were oozing with lust just like her womanhood with natural lube.

"But you have come only recently. What about your stamina?"

"Silly," she purred. "This is virtuality. Human's capabilities are much wider here. Continuous sex included."

Revolver huffed. Sure, how could he have forgotten that this artificial world was making something like this possible? And both of them were virtual avatars and not real human beings?

"Oh please, it's aching down there," Blue Angel was already pleading, tears showed up in the corner of her eyes. "I need you badly. Fuck me. Relieve me of this pain!"

He bit his lip. Arousal was clouding his own mind too as his dick was throbbing and in great pain while leaking with pre-cum. The tension was causing spasm in his entire crotch and his body was on fire. All thoughts and reasonings just burned away entirely as Revolver grabbed Blue Angel's hips and moved closer, teasing her as he rubbed the head of his cock against her opening.

"Ugh... Stop torturing me!" the girl frowned as her eyes were closed. "Hurry! Take me alre... ah!"

She yelped as the cock pushed inside her all the way in.

"Hm?" Revolver looked down and noticed blood trickling down her inner thighs. He clicked his tongue in slight irritation. "Angel, did you "reset" your virginity again? Even after I told you not to?"

"Sure!" she opened one eye and, watching his grumpy face, stuck out her tongue, giggling. "Why don't you like it though?"

"Because this is unnatural," he shook his head. "This is not how it works in the real world."

"Real life, huh? You know, virginity is very special for girls and losing it should be too."

"That's exactly why..."

"That's exactly why if I have the opportunity to make this special thing happen all over again, I do it," Blue Angel suddenly blushed. "Because I think you're really special, Demon."

Revolver's eyes widened only a bit, but everything inside him turned upside down.

" _What in the world are you saying, girl..!_ "

"I'll disable this function of your avatar," he said while keeping his completely composed facade.

"Do as you wish," she shrugged. "Just do me already."

He complied and, having leant a bit forward, threw her legs over his shoulders. Cute squeals and whimpers filled the entire room as he started moving. The moist, velvety walls of her womanhood immediately squeezed his cock.

"Uh... Tight," he was panting, savoring the feeling.

"See? Another reason to appreciate my renewed virginity," she chuckled. "By the way, your dick is always so big and thick, and yet it fits so perfectly regardless."

"B-be quiet," Revolver gritted his teeth, trying to concentrate on his frictions.

But Blue Angel could not speak coherently anymore anyway. The feeling of the big hard cock ramming into her was blowing her mind. Her pussy was so wet, her juices were engulfing his hot flesh, orchestrating the most lewd, squishy sounds possible together with their hips flapping against each other. And this "music" was only making Revolver grunt and rock his hips harder, thrusting into deeper.

"Oh... So fucking hot," Blue Angel managed to mewl as her face flushed beyond imaginable.

Every time Revolver's cock was penetrating her she felt as if she was being stabbed. But not mortally it was, vise versa, she felt being reborn every time the cock hit her most sensitive spots. Different emotions were bursting inside her head and all of them were as bright and colorful as fireworks, and they were going beyond just infinite lust. 

Oblivion. Tranquility. Excitement. Bliss. Joy. But the most important, _Being Connected With Someone_.

That was what the girl beyond Blue Angel's mask desired the most.

Blue Angel herself breathed in, moaning louder now, and hung her mouth open, her pupils were blown wide. She didn't care anymore neither about the thin string of saliva trickling down her chin, nor about her eyes rolling back, nor about her swollen lips trembling with each breath, nor about how did she look like in general at the moment. She might have looked like a total slut, but right now she was the happiest slut in the world. Right now, as Blue Angel was bucking her hips in perfect rhythm with Revolver's, she felt it to be truly harmonic, as if the two of them were two cogs of the same mechanism, as if they were one soul with two separate bodies. Yin and Yang clashed together. The real Angel and Demon sharing one sweet passion for two.

Yes, that was her, Blue Angel's, _Heaven_.

"Ah, ah... Deep... Deep... Deeper! Yes! Yes! Yes..!"

Revolver threw glance at her who was clinging to the pillowcase as if her life depended on it and, gritting his teeth, closed his eyes, concentrating on his own feelings and emotions.The way his stiff cock was sliding in and out the moist and smooth pussy of Blue Angel, the sultry heat of her core, the way her tight inner muscles were squeezing him, all of it felt so realistic. Even frightening.

Anxiety. Relaxation. Self-hatred. Felicity. Ecstasy. But the most important, _Total Loss Of Control Over Himself_.

That was what Revolver, the Knights of Hanoi leader, feared the most.

He breathed out hard, desperately trying to catch more and more air as it was running out way too fast, leaving his lungs sore. This and the feeling that it was getting hotter and hotter, his heart beating so rapidly as if it was ready to break through his cage and jump out, his body getting sticky with sweat, all of this felt so authentic that Revolver's mind just couldn't comprehend it. And the girl beneath him, she was an avatar, right? She might not be a girl at all, though somehow he was getting the feeling she really was. Anyway, no matter who she was, her moans, her squeaks, her pleadings were turning him on even worse. He was grabbing her hips so tight that bruises were left where his fingertips pressed. But, having thrown his head back and groaning, Revolver could not stop, rocking his hips in wild frictions and ramming his dick harder into this eerily realistic virtual being. She was a perfect stress relief after all.

Yes, that was his, Revolver's, _Hell_.

"Ngh... ugh... Blue... Angel..!"

"Hah... ha... hey," she suddenly smiled, looking up at him with her tearful eyes, and raised her arms up, towards him. "Please... Come here..?"

Revolver, having completely lost himself in this madness, basically fell on top of her, but, panting hard, kept on pushing his hips as if there was no tomorrow. Blue Angel, moaning and almost crying out from pleasure, kept arching her back and moving in the same rhythm as she wrapped her legs around his lower back and gripped onto his back.

It was hot like in inferno itself, but suddenly Revolver felt a nice coolness and an incredibly soft touch. Blue Angel's wings grew big as they covered the two of them with a shiny white veil.

"What..? That..." Revolver barely managed to breathe out.

"Call it double hug," Blue Angel giggled, holding onto him more too.

Something snapped inside him as her soft lips gently touched his cheek.

"All this... oh... I love it..!" she yelped with absolutely delighted face. "Huh... hey? Kiss me?"

It worked like a trigger to Revolver.

" _I hate this..!!_ "

His own face contorted in animalistic fury as he clicked his tongue and caught her mouth in absolutely wild, frenzied kiss. Blue Angel yelped loud as he bit hard into her lips, drawing some blood and then eagerly licking it off. Then the girl squeaked as Revolver grabbed her hair and, having pulled it, jerked her head back. He forced his tongue into her widely opened mouth and made her taste her own blood. This was like a heavy blow to her head, but Blue Angel only accepted it and even greatly enjoyed as their wet tongues were sloppily brushing against each other, tangling, entwining and her blood and their saliva were mixing together. Revolver sucked a bit at the tip of her tongue and bit it, making Blue Angel gasp right into his mouth. The was oxygen rapidly decreasing and making their lungs ache, but they just couldn't stop. They felt as if they had done that, separated one from another, they would have died on spot. So they continued pushing themselves beyond their limits and, as their tongues danced and teeth clicked, creating even more of obscene noises aside from those their genitals were making.

"Ah... uh... hur... Mo... More!" Blue Angel was begging when they finally broke their kiss and was now connected by strings of saliva.

Revolver quickly, like a snake, brushed his tongue over his lips and moved to the girl's neck. She gasped as he grabbed her bouncing boobs too and started groping, squeezing them. Blue Angel couldn't hold back passionate moans as Revolver's lips locked on her neck, his breath hot against her skin as he sucked it hard. The girl occasionaly squeaked when his fingers messed with her nipples, tugging at them, pinching them. And then, having left some love marks on her skin, Revolver bit her neck roughly.

"Ouch..!"

It hurt, but the pain was dissolved a couple of seconds later, having melted in the heat of the burning lust as their bodies were rocking violently. Revolver slid his wet tongue down her neck and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, tugging it, sucking it as if he were a starving infant. So huge and juicy were Blue Angel's breasts, though the girl still squealed in pain as Revolver's teeth nipped harshly at the sensitive flesh.

"Ooh... ah, hah... ah... uh," Blue Angel tangled her fingers in Revolver's hair as she arched her back, like a cat, and her another, free hand gripped onto the guy's clothes tightly, wrinkling it. "Good... It feels so good..! More! Gimme more! Faster! Harder..!"

He complied, now ruthlessly and beastly fucking her pussy, piercing right through the tight walls, almost breaking her apart. 

"Ah, yes! Yes! Oh yes..!" Blue Angel frantically shook her head, not knowing how to deal with her overwhelming feeling of delight.

Suddenly, Revolver let out a sonorous groan, and she felt his cock throbbing inside her, its head grew bigger.

"A-aah... Are you going to..?"

"Y-yeah..." his breathing became labored as he felt as if his overheated head was about to burst. "Cumming... Can't stand it any longer..!"

"Then do it..!" Blue Angel wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tighter. "Cum! Let's... together..! Shoot your hot load inside me!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. After all, shooting was one of his, Revolver's, best talents, no joke intended.

He bit his lips hard and, grunting, picked up his pace to the maximum. Finally, as he, having arched his back, jerked his hips backwards, almost pulling out and then slamming forward into the pussy, his mind exploded in white-hot madness in unison with his and the girl's heartfelt cry. Revolver threw his head back, moaning. It erupted, a torrent of hot cum surged out from his cock and shot right into Blue Angel's very core, filling her up to the brim. She herself squealed as loud as she could, feeling her walls spasming in response to the sweet powerful jet drenching her insides as her own cum streamed out. Both of them were on verge of passing out, but, luckily, this feeling was short-lived as Revolver, having done, pulled out and collapsed next to Blue Angel, panting.

"Aah..." she, having not really come back to her senses yet, chuckled joyfully. "It was amazing," she turned her head to look at the guy. "Right..?"

"Hell yeah..." he was lying on his stomach, gripping onto sheets.

"Hehe," Blue Angel closed her eyes and purred like a satisfied cat. "I'm so full... So much of your semen..."

Revolver opened his own eyes and, indeed, saw lots of his white man juice gushing out of her vagina.

And the sight abruptly made him remember about _where_ was he at this very moment.

"This is..." he said in a low voice, not actually addressing Blue Angel. "If this were the real world, after taking in this much of my semen every time... You would have already gotten pregnant."

"That's true," she laughed. "Undeniable plus of virtual reality is that protection is never needed."

She giggled some more and then suddenly rubbed her belly.

"But you know... I wouldn't actually mind getting a baby from you."

" _If I have a baby from anyone_ ," she thought deep inside, " _maybe then he will finally notice me..?_ "

The words though hit Revolver hard anyway, he could literally feel dull pain in the back of his head as he immediately sat on the bed and lowered his legs to the floor. Blue Angel turned to lay on her side, watching him facing away from her and adjusting his avatar's appearance back to presentable and neat.

"Sorry..." she said quietly, lowering her gaze a bit. "Did I upset you, Demon?"

"Not really," he put his mask back on. "But you're still insane, woman."

" _That's softly speaking! Getting possibly knocked up by somebody you know nothing about?! Hell, you don't even know the real name of my virtual avatar! Have people already gone this crazy with the internet..?_ "

He got up and wanted to leave, but a feminine hand grabbing onto his trench coat prevented him from doing so.

"..Won't you stay with me for a little longer tonight either?" Revolver couldn't see Blue Angel's face, but her slightly shaky voice was giving her away for good.

"I see no reason," he released his piece of clothing from her grasp a bit harshly and walked away towards the room's exit.

"Will I see you again..?" Blue Angel curled up on bed, hugging herself and staring into space.

"I'm not sure."

"Heh, you always answer this way, but you keep coming to me anyway."

Revolver looked back at her over his shoulder. She was lying on bed almost absolutely naked, charred feathers were spread over the entire sheets beneath her. For some reason whenever they climaxed and Revolver ejaculated inside Blue Angel her beautiful pure white wings would always smolder and crumble into ashes.

"This is immoral," Revolver said, thinking about it.

"Immoral?" Blue Angel looked up at him, a sly smile bloomed on her lips. "You're too righteous for a Demon."

"You're too naughty for an Angel," he turned away from her.

"I am. Whatever, I'm glad if I can be helpful."

Revolver said nothing, he only felt something nasty scratching at his heart.

"Come see Blue Angel anytime," she whispered almost lifelessly. "She's always happy to take care of you."

There was no answer again. Revolver only disappeared in the pillar of light, leaving Blue Angel all alone in the room which grew rapidly colder after their coitus had ended.

~~~

The one who greeted him back at the Hanoi base was, as usual, Specter. And this alone almost make Revolver roll his eyes back, because, yeah, this "pretty" face could make even the drunkest person go sobber instantly.

"Have you rested well," his sickeningly sweet little smile resembled that of a rat, "Revolver-sama?"

"Yeah," he passed him by, trying not touch the topic too much.

"Glad to hear that," Specter chuckled. "It's nice that you've found an efficient way to reduce your stress. But may I ask something? Why _that_ woman?"

Revolver frowned. His assistant sure had this irritating habit of prying into businesses he didn't belong in.

"What do you imply?" Hanoi's leader tried to keep himself collected.

"Why Blue Angel? I understand she is quite attractive, or, perhaps... Are you in love with her, Revolver-sama?"

Revolver glared at him with all the fury his face could possibly express. Even more, if he could burn people with his own eyes then Specter would have become nothing but a mere pile of ash.

"That's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard. What made you think I care or, as you say, "in love" with a virtual avatar?"

Specter only smiled at this words as his commander looked away from him as if hiding his gaze.

"Blue Angel is nothing but a fake. A cheep way to entertain those fools who prefer to live here, in LINK VRAINS, instead of reality. I'm not like that."

" _Though I do enjoy greatly holding her in my arms, feeling her thrashing and pleading beneath me... I'm a sinner for that. I trapped myself in my personal Heavenly Hell._ "

"But of course, sir," Specter smiled nauseatingly sweet again. "Every man has this particular need. Besides, you wouldn't get STDs from a virtual prostitute. That's definitely a big plus of VR space."

"I'm logging out," Revolver said in a dreadfully dry voice.

"Sure. See you later, sir," his assistant bowed.

Having seen his leader off, Specter chuckled quietly.

"A whore who acts like a psychiatrist though?" he shrugged. "How charming."

~~~

Having logged out, Blue Angel, or, how was her real name, Zaizen Aoi opened her eyes. Her body got a little numb after being completely motionless for some time. Aoi blinked and looked in one of windows' direction.

"Ah... It's already evening?" she saw the sun setting down, hiding behind skyscrapers, and the sky painted in richly orange tint.

She wanted to get up from her armchair as suddenly a strange feeling made her flinch.

"Oh god..." Aoi whispered, reaching under her skirt.

She bit her lips as a couple of her fingers carefully rubbed her underwear. Yes, her biggest fear came true: her panties were totally drenched and lots of woman juice was trickling down her inner thighs.

"Not this again," Aoi heavily sighed as she blushed brightly.

Even though she knew it perfectly and it was the fact, but still every time after being fucked in LINK VRAINS by that person she returned to the real world finding herself soaking wet.

"Does he really have this much effect on me..?" the girl whispered as she kept on feeling her wet pussy through her moist underwear.

Apparently, he did. Even at this very moment Zaizen Aoi could still feel her skin burning in all the places where that man was touching her. And that feeling was still throbbing, oozing with sweetness as those lewd scenes kept on replaying in Aoi's head.

"I need a shower," she shook her head, trying to get rid of the feeling, and headed towards bathroom.

After finishing her water procedures, Aoi walked up to a big full-body mirror and, having wiped the steam from its glass, looked at her own reflection.

Just before she entered the bathroom her robo-maid notified her that her brother was not coming home tonight either.

Aoi sighed and took off her bathing towel, tossing it aside. Her naked body came into full view, making the girl frown a bit. Right, skinny posture, small boobs, flat ass, no, she didn't resemble Blue Angel at all.

"That person must be attracted to _her_..." Aoi closed her eyes, hugging herself and reviving her memories of the recent intercourse, of the way that person was doing her, making her go crazy. "Blue Angel is nothing but toy. He doesn't love _me_."

" _Though I do love this immensely, the way he is filling me up with himself, how we become connected so much... I'm a sinner for that. I trapped myself in my personal Hellish Heaven._ "

She closed her eyes again, desperately wanting to remind herself that all of this had never been real, that only in VR she had been such a whore, but in reality she was Zaizen Aoi, top student at her high school, her big brother's obedient sister, a well-bred young lady and a pure virgin, but...

That person's demonic, alien-like face surfaced from the darkness of her heart.

Her face flushed red as the familiar heat overwhelmed her. Moaning, Aoi spread her legs, reaching her hand down to her womanhood and put a finger inside herself. Oh yes, she was so wet again.

"No..." she gasped, rubbing herself and playing with one of her breasts. "Tonight I'm also a bad girl... a dirty woman."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this shit for five days. This is the first time I've written THIS much of smut too. I also had some... kinky ideas for this fic but then deciced it would have been too much since there was plenty of fucking already.
> 
> A short reminder to myself: write something with lesser ratings once in awhile.


End file.
